amber and adian redo
by illusion the killer
Summary: hey guys here is a redo and better version of amber and adian hope you like it please review and tell me were i need to improve and what i need to take off thankyou guys so much i apprentice it and i do not know when i will be able to post the next chapter cause im stumped on what to do in the next chapter so give me some ideas on the story thought pm or review thank u amber out.


Hi my name is amber and I come from a bad family and I am blind my speech is not so good and I have a twin brother Adine and he is deaf and cant speak so good either.

Adine and I were sent to a foster home and we'll tell you who they are in a bit right now we are at Pokémon School and my brother has a Kadarba I have a Houndoom and there is a girl who bullies us there names are Lilly kisumai and any.

but the thing is I have aura and psychic powers and brother has psychic powers my foster mom has me a Riolu to help me practice my aura powers , and a Ninetales to help me see of course that is also what Houndoom is four.

One day in the cafeteria Lilly trapped me and Houndoom caught me in time and brothers Kadabra caught my food with psychic and brother came over and asked if I was ok I said yes thought psychic he asked me what happened and we linking minds and I said lily trapped me and brother asked her if she did and guess what she said she said GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS of course I was hurt at that and so was brother we were also mad at the same time and I said .

'IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL SEND YOU FLYING TO JOTHO '

And I did not have full control over my aura powers yet and they were freaking out one thing you should not do is get me MAD and I made some aura spheres and flung them at her and she was hit in the face by one and the other one hit her friend in the chest and they were sent flying and hit the wall they were out cold but they just had bumps on their head and some bruises .

And one of the teachers came and tried to stop us but we would itn and they sent out a Hypno and told it to use hypnosis on us and we fell asleep we were all taken to the infarime and when we woke up we sat up and we saw the nurse and she ask us how we were feeling .

I said we were feeling fine and she took our pulses and said we were free 2 go as long as we behave but I explained that when we get mad or upset we can't control our powers and she said it was ok and told us to go back to class and that Houndoom and Kadabra are waiting for use outside after this class which was battle class.

We went and when we got class the kids were staring at us like we were a mad man or something we took our seats and we just sat there and stood up front when school was out we went on our way home when a truck was coming our why it would have hit us if Lilly and her friend hadn't pushed us out of the way and tuck the hit them instead of use LILLY why .

To say we are sorry for bullying you and i said i was sorry Lilly for hurting you and and your friend with my aura spheres please don't you die on me you two.

We used our powers to heal them when the ambulance arrived they saw use using our powers and they were amazed at what they saw when we were done they took them and we started to go home but we were stopped by their friends and they thanked us for saving them they asked us how we did it we said we don't know we just did and we left after a while we got home and we said we were home.

( here it comes the moment I tell u how she is it is none other than …)

(MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW you will never guess where I got it from it is the 'child of mew' darkfoxkit I'm thanking you for helping me out with this because I make things up in my head a I have a hard time writing them done on paper or on computer so thank you again so back to the story)

HEY MEME WERE HOME mew comes in hi Amby, Andy how who was school today of course we say the worst but we told her what Lilly and her friend did for us and she had a sad look on her face we asked if we could visit her and she said yes .

We got into regular clothes and we set off I had Riolu ,Ninetales, Houndoom and Kirlia , brother has Kadabra, ,and Arcanine with us we get to the hospital and ask for Lilly and they tell us room 108 we find her there and she looks at us and we ask her how she is she said she is feeling fine we had stayed there an hour .

When her mom and dad came in and told us to get out for hurting their child and when we were leaving Lilly said NO THEY WILL STAY AS LONG AS THEY PLEASE her parents were surprised at this and tried to reason with her and failed badly but I had remembered we had something for her we put the pokeballs in her hand and said it was for her to say thank you for saving us me and brother went over and gave her the pokeballs and she asked what they were and we said it was a surprise and she would have to open them and she opened the pokeballs and came on out was a Doduo and Eevee and she was surprised she said thank you then the doctor came in and said she can be released later this afternoon.

(this afternoon)

It so good to be outside again she said we said she could come as long as it was ok with our mom we asked her and she said it was ok.

Then we got in our car we drove off to the park and we all got out and me ,brother, and Lilly want to play we sent out our Pokemon I sent out my Riolu ,Ninetales, Houndoom, Kirlia and my new Gyarados which is so sweet.

my brother sent out Abra, ,Drowzee ,and Arcanine.

lilly sent out Doduo, Eevee and Shinx we went to play by the lake the Pokemon watched over us while we played Gyarados let us ride on its back Kirlia ,Abra and Eevee were with us and at the end of the day we went home to get some sleep.

We went to school the next day and that day school ended and we should be going on our journey soon.

* * *

><p>Amber's Pokemon<p>

Riolu level 40 shiny

Ninetales level 55 shiny

Houndoom level 54

Kirlia level 30 shiny

Gyarados level 21

* * *

><p>Aidan's pokemon<p>

Kadabra level 40 shiny

Mr,mime level 54

Drowzee level 30

Arcanine level 40 shiny

* * *

><p>Lilly's Pokemon<p>

Doduo level 12

Eevee level 12

Shinx level 15 shiny


End file.
